A Fresh Start
by ImaginativeMind92
Summary: I can't get enough of The 100 so this is my little story. Obviously I ship Bellarke so they're in there. It's a working project.
1. Sharing Secrets

Being held captive by the Mountain Men Bellamy and Clarke weren't expecting to share their deepest secrets. Both of which discovered they secretly harboured a hidden love for each other.

A love that was strong but silent.

A love that was ignored but respected.

A love that was new but equal.

As Clarke opened her eyes she remembered everything that happened when they destroyed Mount Weather.

The narrow escape, hitting her head and Bellamy carrying her all the way to Camp Jaha.

As she rose, although still feeling a slight concussion, made her way out the tent to find her Mom, the others and most of all Bellamy.

Raven and Finn caught sight of her and started walking towards her.

Although not in the mood to talk she made the effort to hold a conversation.

"Hey how you feeling?" As Raven reached for a hug.

"I've been better."

"You shouldn't be out here, you should be resting."

"Finn she's just talking a walk she's not climbing a tree."

"Have any of you seen Bellamy?"

"He went to gather some supplies, why?" Finn never understood why Clarke trusted Bellamy so much.

"I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me home."

Finn started talking a reply but Clarke zoned out when she caught sight of Bellamy behind them.

As Bellamy arrived back into Camp Jaha and handed the supplies to the officer in charge, he too caught sight of Clarke through the crowd.

He could see Raven and Finn talking to her but was too busy staring at Clarke when he noticed her face was starting to break.

As Clarke kept staring at Bellamy, Raven and Finn wondered what had distracted her from their conversation as her face was changing as if she were about to breakdown.

"Clarke are you okay?"

As Clarke began to move slowly past through them, over looking their shoulders they noticed Bellamy standing in the middle of the camp watching her in great focus.

Clarke was just meters away from Bellamy when she stopped to get a closer look at the man who was with her in this lonely world.

Bellamy could read her face and could see she was about lose it, and with that he reached out his arm and simply said "Come here." So he could hold her when she did.

Clarke entered his embrace and with both hands grabbed his shirt, buried her face into his chest, relaxed her body in his arms and started to cry.

Crying for the people she had lost.

Crying for forgiveness.

Crying for being alive.

Crying for the happiness she found with Bellamy.

Crying for almost giving up.

At that point Monty and Jasper joined Raven and Finn as they stared in confusion about what Clarke was doing with Bellamy, as was everyone else who was witnessing what was taking place in the middle of the camp.

"What the hell did we miss when we were in Mount Weather?" Jasper whispered with his eyes and mouth wide open in amazement.

Bellamy whispered "Princess?"

Clarke cleared her throat and started to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm fine, I'm okay now." She said looking up at him while still in his arms.

He nodded and with out speaking, his eyes told her to go back to her tent.

As she read his eyes she let out a sigh, nodded and undid herself from his arms and walked back towards her tent.

She didn't need to say anything cause Bellamy already knew. He didn't need to tell anyone cause they didn't need to know and it wasn't his place to share what really happened when the Mountain Men kept them captive.

Although his eyes followed Clarke to her tent, on the corner of his eye he could see Octavia slowly emerge to be by his side. She was watching her brother in awe at how he let Clarke in.

As the others joined them they wanted to find out what just happened. It felt like the whole world had stopped for just those brief seconds for an embrace that shocked others yet meant so much between the two.

"What was that about?"

Bellamy could notice the slight frustration in Finn's voice when he asked. Bellamy just simply replied,

"Nothing, just sharing secrets"

And with that Bellamy walked away leaving the others standing there with a sense of calm and yet curious as to the secrets that Clarke and Bellamy had told each other and not shared with the rest of them.


	2. Trade for Trade

Later that night Chancellor Jaha called a meeting for the whole camp to debrief on the new developments from what was Mount Weather and to make a move away from the Grounders. As she joined the people at the gathering, she noticed Finn trying to get her attention to get her to sit next to him. She just smiled at him and made her way to the back in search of Bellamy. As she quietly moved through the crowd she noticed him leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and a frown across his face. When she stood next to him she copied his stance and crossed her arms slightly nudging him with a smile to let him know she was there. His frown disappeared and a quick smile appeared as he took a glance at Clarke and then turning his attention back towards the meeting. Clarke missed the first few minutes.

"What have they decided?"

"They want to move in two days and start afresh."

"Did you tell them it would be a bad idea?"

"No, ever since Jaha returned I've been keeping low."

Shocked at his reply Clarke unfolded her arms and placed her hand on him. He always jumped at the touch of her skin touching his. He looked at her hand in concentration and then followed through so he could see her eyes.

"Hey, don't"

Clarke had a stern look on her face.

"Do what?"

"Don't punish yourself for what happened in the past, you've been pardoned for your crimes, you need to let that go."

With a deep sigh he just nodded and turned his head back toward the crowd and continued listening to the Chancellor. Clarke removed her touch and aimed her attention at the amount of people agreeing to what was being said.

"You know if we make an alliance with the Grounders they can help protect us from the Reapers and teach us how to live off the ground."

Clarke was proud at Bellamy's suggestion. Since they'd landed on earth he had come along way from bring stubborn and she'd grown to be more less of a push over. They had both grown together to become leaders of young delinquents and now that the Council landed it was hard to drop their leadership roles. They needed each other to help steer them into survival. Clarke noticed Octavia walking towards them. She too wasn't happy with the decisions they were making.

"We need the Grounders, they know this land better than us! These sky people have no idea what's out there! Bell please you have to say something!"

Bellamy just looked at his sister and then at Clarke, trying to figure out how they both cornered him and at the same time looked to him for help.

"They won't listen to us. Clarke you know how hard it was to get them to go to Mount Weather, there's no way they'd want to meet with the Grounders, especially after what Finn did."

Clarke looked down at the ground trying to figure out her next move. She agreed with Bellamy but there had to be another way.

"What if we made a pact with them?"

"And what just stroll up to their camp and say 'Hey sorry about killing your people but can you teach us how to live off your land!'?"

Clarke could sense the sarcasm in Bellamy's voice.

"Not exactly like that. But our people are qualified in different jobs. The Grounders might need some of our skills that might seem useful for them, like they are for us."

"So what trade for trade?"

Clarke nodded.

"Do you think that will work?"

Octavia was curious to find out.

"It might, at the moment it's all we have."

Bellamy was unsure about this new developed plane but he had hope.

"Well then if youse think we have a chance then we have to leave tonight."

"Octavia's right, we got to leave for Grounder territory soon if we want to buy more time."

People at the meeting started to move off to what they were doing before the gathering. There was a certain buzz in the air over leaving the camp. Clarke could see that Raven was heading towards them.

"What's the plan?"

She noticed they were harbouring a plan by the serious faces exchanged between them.

"Can you help us get out again?"

Raven looked at the three and just grinned in agreement.


	3. I Want You

Since her return she didn't have the chance to speak to Bellamy after what happened between them at Mount Weather. As she entered his tent he was packing a bag ready for their escape later that night. He knew she was there but both of them were scared in case their feelings for each other had changed since returning.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Bellamy just kept quiet and continued packing.

"Bellamy?"

Bellamy still silent.

"Okay, um I just wanted to see how you were; we haven't really spoken since we got back."

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder but still showed no response. Fed up with the silence Clarke turned to exit the tent when he blurt out what he was thinking.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

Clarke was curious as to what Bellamy was thinking.

"I don't know what to do when it comes to you."

Clarke was speechless as silence filled the tent.

"Clarke I've only ever let two people in, two people I love. Mom and O. And then with you it's a whole different ball game. I don't even know where my feelings for you came from."

"I don't either."

"I don't look at you the same way as I see everybody else. I look at you and I want to protect you but I can't. I look at you and I want to help you but I can't. I don't even know what I want."

"Do you want me?"

Again silence filled the tent as Bellamy just looked at Clarke stunned at her last words. Bellamy's heart sank when Clarke went to exit the tent. Bellamy quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly making sure she felt secure. Clarke reciprocated the hug and closed her eyes soaking up his smell and just let the silence take over.

"I don't want you to ever think I don't want you. I want you here with me, all the time. I'm just trying to figure it out. Don't give up on me, on this, on what we have."

Bellamy reassured her of his feelings for her when he whispered into her hair. She could do nothing but hold him tighter and smile. She managed to pull her head up so she could look at his eyes and nodded in acceptance about his wants in the newly found relationship. As she smiled at their words he let go of her and cupped her face with his hands. Clarke thought he would kiss her but instead he pulled her head forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. The simple kiss showed Clarke he was serious about this. He didn't want Clarke thinking she was another one of the girls he had been with. He didn't want to move fast in case of losing her and she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She was now getting to see a side of Bellamy no one had seen. Even he was shocked at this new relationship with Clarke, they both still didn't know what it was that made them inseparable, but all they knew was that the love they had for each other was only understood by them. Leaving his tent Clarke went to gather her bag for the nights adventure. Finn was noticed frowning with curiosity walking towards Bellamy's tent.

"What were you doing in his tent?"

Clarke was ready for a confrontation about how she shouldn't trust him when Bellamy walked out just in time.

"You know Clarke, she needs to go over the plan for the millionth time"

Clarke knew it was true. Although she didn't know whether he was talking about them sneaky out of camp or their little moment they shared. So she just narrowed her eyes at him but then they shared a quick smile and caught on to what Finn was talking about in regards to them leaving camp. Finn was showing them radio transmitters Raven had made for their mission. Clarke knew that they both weren't ready to tell anyone, let alone Finn, what was happening between them. No one needed to know. Because right know she was just happy that only Bellamy was the one she could count on, and yet together they would carry the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Okay so when do we leave?"

Finn had the nerve to ask.

"You're not coming buddy. Not after what you did."

Bellamy gave him a pat on the back and walked off.

Clarke watched Bellamy walk away and then looked at Finn. She had nothing to say and walked off leaving Finn alone in the centre of the camp.


	4. I Don't Have Time For Murderers

As Clarke walked away from Bellamy to gather her belongings she could feel that Finn was following her.

"Finn I don't have time for this."

"Why can't I come? Don't you trust me? Haven't I been punished enough?"

"Finn it's not that simple."

"Yeah it is, let me come. I'll help with the negotiations."

"Finn I don't think the Grounders would want to negotiate with someone who they want to kill. We've already asked them to spare your life and that was aenough. Us asking for an alliance after everything that's happend is dangerous."

"Well I'll come for back up, make sure you guys are okay and protected."

"No Finn stay, they need you here."

Clarke was starting to get frustrated with Finn, he was asking a lot from her so soon after everything he had done. As she was about to walk off Finn grabbed her wrist, a little tight than she expected. He was annoyed.

"Fine you won't let me come, then tell me what's going on between you and Bellamy."

"That's none of your business."

Clarke was getting defensive as she released her wrist from his grip.

"It is when you display it in front of the whole camp."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about today when he was being a good friend and letting me cry on his shoulder?"

"I'm you're friend too and I don't see you crying on my shoulders."

Clarke knew what she was about to say would hurt them both but she didn't care he was pushing her to say it.

"Finn, I don't have time for this!"

He grabbed her by the wrist again.

"Well then make time!"

"I don't have time for murderers."

Finn let go of her. He was shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. Speechless. Clarke started to walk away when he wanted the last say.

"Bellamy has killed people too."

Clarke just looked over her shoulder and said;

"But they weren't innocent."

She walked away knowing that she would regret the things she said, but Finn was trying to make excuses for his actions and she wasn't going to let him. When most of the camp had retreated to their tents for the night, Clarke took her pack and made her way quietly to the secret opening that Raven had organised for them. They were waiting for her.

"Ready?"

Raven was about to channel Wick through the radio to disarm the electric fence. Clarke just nodded in reply. Before they went through the fence Clarke grabbed Octavia and Bellamy by the arm.

"You do realise that if we go we might not come back?"

Octavia and Bellamy looked at each other.

"Your Mom is going to be pissed."

Bellamy said with a grin. Then the brother and sister duo just chuckled and made their way through the fence and left into the darkness of the forest. Clarke looked over her shoulder at the Camp then at Raven.

"I know."

Raven knew if she helped them escape she could be punished for it. But she knew what they were doing was the right thing to do. There was no way they would survive without the Grounders.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Just be safe okay."

Raven smiled at Clarke who returned the smile and then Clarke ran off following the dark figures into the night.


	5. We Need Your Help

They had been walking in the dark forest for hours. Octavia was leading them back to Lincoln's village. There was quiet some distance between each of them until Bellamy stopped and waited for Clarke to check up on her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We should be there soon. You got water?"

"Yeah."

"Good cause im not sharing mine with you."

Clarke gave off a surprised gasp when he said that but Bellamy just chuckled and walked ahead of her again. She caught herself smiling at his attempt to cheer her up. Although he was a hard leader Clarke could see a sensitive side to him. She quickly picked up her pace and caught up to Bellamy reaching for his hand. As she held his hand she sheepishly looked down to give off the effect that them holding hands was not a big thing. Surprised by her jesture he respoded and held her hand not looking at her because he liked it, he wanted it. It was dark, no one was around, Octavia was well ahead of them so she wouldn't see this new relationship Clarke and Bellamy now had. For most of the night it was just Bellamy and Clarke holding hands while they continued walking in the dark and in silence.

"Bell!"

Octavia yelled out for her brother. He let go of Clarke's hand and ran to where his sister had called from, with Clarke closely following him. Grounders had found them just outside of camp.

"Youse shouldn't be here."

Nyoko was one of the Grounders on patrol.

"Nyoko we need to speak to Lexa."

Octavia knew these people better than Clarke and Bellamy, if anyone could get them to talk it would be her. The Grounders let Octavia in because of her connection to Lincoln.

"Octavia she's not going to listen. You and your people have done enough damage here."

"Please Nyoko, it's our only hope."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Let's just make one thing clear. I'm doing this for Lincoln not for you."

Octavia and the others hadn't seen Lincoln since they saved him. She was thrilled to see him waiting at the gates of their camp. He was still weak but he had enough strength to stand and hug her on arrival. Lincoln then turned to Bellamy and they both placed a hand on each other's shoulders and gave each other the nod of approval.

"How you feeling?"

Bellamy was concerned for Lincolns health. He grew to accept him after what happened in the dropship and saw how much Octavia loves him.

"I've had better days. Clarke, your Mom, tell her I said thanks again."

Clarke just smiled and with the help of Octavia, Lincoln showed them the way to the Commanders tent. Once outside they stopped.

"This is your meeting. Youse go in. I'll wait for you. Good luck."

Octavia moved off with Lincoln so he could continue resting by the fire.

As Bellamy and Clarke entered they oozed pride, leadership and confidence.

"Clarke, I thought I'd made myself clear when I said I didn't want to see you again?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I, we need your help."

"Your asking me for help!"

"I know it's a lot to ask for but my people won't survive without your land knowledge."

"Good."

"Look I'm trying to keep my people safe and the only way I can do that is if you teach us. I know its a lot to ask for considering everything that has happened."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I only let you talk , in favour of you curing Lincoln to us and returning him, to his home, to his family. There is no way I'm putting my people at risk of being in danger. We can't trust you. Just because the Reapers and the Mountain Men are out there..."

"Mountain Men? No we blew up Mount Weather, it's gone."

"Gone? No Clarke you didn't. The explosion didn't get all of it. Most of them escaped through the underground tunnels."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, I've got scouts searching."

"This is why we need to stick together."

"No. Ever since you came from the sky all you people do is spill blood. Look, from leader to leader I can't put my people in danger, I did enough favours by letting Finn go... "

"Please!"

"NO! I'm sorry but we made an agreement that you would leave! Stay for the night if you wish but on first light you'll have to leave."

With that the Commander issued two guards with a nod to escort Clarke and Bellamy out of the tent. Clarke's heart sank, she tried so hard to get s hope of survival for her people and now she had to return to Camp Jaha with nothing. As they walked out Bellamy put a hand on Clarke's lower back as he could see she was weighed down.

"It's okay, at least we tried. We'll figure something out."

Clarke gave a half hearted side smile and continued to look at the ground while being led to their sleeping arrangements for the night. When they both entered in the tent they immediately noticed the one bed placed in the middle of the room. And then just looked at each other.


	6. I Love Him

As they stood at the entrance of the tent they looked at the bed in silence. They both went shy at the thought of sharing a bed. For them every look was precious, every touch was intimate. They hadn't even shared a kiss and the thought of sharing a bed was alarming.

"Ah it's okay you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Bellamy wanted to be a gentleman about the situation. He wasn't going to let Clarke do something she wasn't comfortable in doing. Clarke just nodded and made her way to the bed and sat on the end.

"I'm going to check on O. I'll be back, you'll be okay?"

Bellamy said clearing his throat. Clarke nodded again when Bellamy left the tent. She sunk into her bed. She felt stupid for creating an awkward silence. Octavia was sitting with Lincoln at the camp fire just outside the tent.

"What happened?"

Octavia was interested in how their meeting went.

"We're leaving in the morning."

"The Commander didn't agree huh? Well at least we tried, I mean we won't survive but they'll just have to learn."

"O, I don't you coming back with us."

"What?"

"I don't want you to come back to Camp, I want you to stay here, with Lincoln. It's safer here."

Bellamy looked at Lincoln to make sure he agreed to his decision.

"What about you and Clarke?"

"We'll be fine. After we figure a way to get rid of the Reapers I'll come back for you."

"I can help you know."

"I know. But for now I don't know what will happen to us once we return to camp."

Bellamy looked at the tent.

"You love her, don't you?"

Bellamy just looked at his sister and hugged her tight afraid that this might be the last time he sees her. He walked into the tent and saw Clarke was already asleep, he watched her for a minute at how peaceful she was at sleeping. He cleared a space on the floor so he could get rest before heading back to Camp Jaha when the sun rose.

_Clarke was running. She could feel her heart beat with adrenaline. She had to catch up with Bellamy who was placing Raven's bomb in a bunker in Mount Weather. The bunker where they kept all their test subjects. She saw the entrance and burst through the door, she came to an immediate stop when she saw Bellamy on his knees with guards pointing a gun at his face. President Dante was standing next to them with a smile on his face. _

_"Tried to outsmart me Clarke."_

_Clarke didn't reply. _

_"You know that attempt of a diversion of trying to flood the place was perfect. But then I thought, you were so concerned about getting to your people, I knew you wouldn't kill them. Then we caught this guy sneaking about."_

_"Please don't hurt him."_

_Clarke was worried they'd shoot him._

_"Or what Clarke? Look around you! You can't get out of this! I've got 4 armed guards with guns and you've got nothing! I could just kill youse now and no one would know!"_

_"Please! I'll do anything you ask!"_

_"Okay, well I don't need him. I'll let him go unharmed and we'll take you instead."_

_The other two guards grabbed Clarke to restrain her. Bellamy didn't like the idea of them taking her. He managed to struggle out of their grasp for a brief moment. He elbowed the guard on his right punched the guard on his left and grabbed President Wallace by the collar and head butt him causing a nose bleed. Bellamy was about to make his way to Clarke when he fell to his knees in pain after getting a blow to his back from the guards he just injured. They held Bellamy down and pointed their guns at him and was ready to shoot. As she struggled with the guards to release herself from the tight grip she blurted out something no one was ready to hear. _

_"No please stop, I love him!"_

_Everyone froze as President Wallace rose from his feet, wiping away the blood from his nose on his sleeve. Bellamy and Clarke stared at each other as everyone in the room waited for someone to speak. _

_"Good, youse can die together."_

_President Dante wasn't taking any chances. Suddenly the alarms went off. There had been another breach in their system. _

_"Another one of your elaborate plans Clarke?" _

_The President was curious as to what plans she had up her sleeve. Clarke kept quiet, she new Jasper found a way out and she told them to take it even if she and Bellamy never made it back. _

_"Leave them here, put this place on lock down and come with me."_

_President Dante needed to stop the breach. As they left, they threw her to the ground and Clarke crawled her way to Bellamy to check if he was okay. She helped him sit up against the wall and assessed his face. Although scared being with Bellamy helped her to be calm. _

_"You're okay."_

_Clarke said_ _as she sighed._

_"You love me?"_

_Bellamy was surprised at her confession._

_"It just came out, I didn't know what..."_

_"I love you too."_

_Bellamy cut her off to confess his feelings as well. Clarke gasped with a surprised look on her face. They had hidden their feelings from each other for a long time, thinking this may be the end they shared their last secrets to each other. Clarke just smiled, closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder in relief. As she raised her head to look at him she noticed a _

_A_ s_mall beam of light shining on his face. It was the sun peaking through. _

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Light."_

_Clarke looked around the room to see what resources they had to escape. President Dante took Bellamy's bag with Raven's bomb so they had to find something else to break through. Drums of oil lay scattered around. Crates piled from the floor to the ceiling. There in the corner was a rusty old golf buggy. Clarke scurried over as Bellamy pulled himself up. _

_"We can use this."_

_"What is it?"_

_Bellamy had never seen anything like it. _

_"Looks like some sort of auto mobile."_

_"And what drive out of here? Do you even know how to drive? You do remember the door is locked?"_

_"Who said we'll be going out the door?"_

_"Right, you want to drive through the wall. Are you crazy? We don't even know what's outside."_

_"It's the only option we have!"_

_"Can you turn it on?"_

_Clarke looked at the automobile confused as to how to operate it. She remembered from her time on the Ark it needs a key. Luckily one was already in the ignition. She turned it and it gave out a slight stutter. _

_"It's broken, it doesn't work. We'll just have to think of something when they come back."_

_Bellamy was giving up on her only option. Clarke turned the key again with no luck. She turned it a third time and the engine broke down. _

_"Damn it!"_

_Clarke hit the cart from behind and it slightly rolled forward. _

_"Wait! We don't have to drive it we can push it!"_

_Bellamy saw the opportunity to escape._

_"Push it where?"_

_"Through the wall!"_

_Bellamy and Clarke made their way to the back of the cart. The pushed their bodies against the wall and with their legs forced the golf buggy to move forward. They grabbed the buggy with both hands and pushed with all the strength they had left and crashed the cart to the wall. When they looked through their new escape route they realised they were high up. Clarke recognised the drop though. It was a similar drop she went down the first time she escaped Mount Weather. _

_"Look, see that opening?"_

_Clarke was now pointing to where her and Anya escaped. _

_"That's how I escaped the first time. There's water down below so all we have to do is jump."_

_"Geez Clarke."_

_"It's either jump or chocolate cake."_

_"You ready to do it again?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"Don't have any choice her do I Princess."_

_Clarke smiled, Bellamy hadn't called her that in ages. Bellamy kicked the rubble away from the hole they made by the cart to make it bigger. They could hear the guards yelling from the door. _

_"Time to go."_

_Bellamy jumped first with Clarke closely behind, shots were fired, it missed them but caught the cart which blew up and caused a domino effect to the other items in the room causing an even bigger explosion. They both landed in the water. Bellamy resurfaced first panicked at whether Clarke had survived the jump or been shot. All of a sudden her body was in view and it lay lifeless head down in the water. He paddled over to pull her up the bank. Bellamy turned her body over and saw her face with blood pouring down her face. She must of hit her head against something when she landed in the water. He pulled her to the riverbank and shook her by the shoulders calling her name. _

_"Clarke. Clarke!" _

Clarke gasped.

"Hey, shh it's okay. It's okay."

Bellamy was sitting on the edge of her bed wiping away her sweat and hair from her forehead. She got up realising she was dreaming about what had happened to her and Bellamy when they blew up Mount Weather. She reached for Bellamy and pulled her in for a hug. Her dream of what had happened only a few days before felt so real. She hated living through it again. She was unsure why she dreamt it. All she knew was that losing Bellamy was not an option for her.


	7. When Did You Know?

Octavia walked into the tent and was startled that she caught Clarke and her brother in a tight hug. She cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Um the suns coming up so...I'll just... I'll just wait outside."

Clarke released her arms from around Bellamy's neck. She didn't realise how tormenting the nightmare was that she she was on the verge of crying. A tear she didn't want him to see was quickly wiped away from her cheek.

"Ready to go home?"

Clarke just nodded. They both grabbed their belongings. Octavia and Lincoln were waiting for them outside the tent. Bellamy gave his sister a frown and concerned look thinking their conversation from the night before had gone unheard.

"Don't worry, we're just walking half way with youse."

"You're staying?"

Clarke was shocked at her decision but saw it coming. Lincoln meant everything to her, she just wasn't sure how Bellamy would let his sister go.

"Yeah the big brother thinks I'll be safer here than back there."

"Your brother has a point."

Bellamy started walking towards the gates of the Grounder camp. With the rest following they walked in mostly silence. Lincoln and Octavia had turned back and so it was just Bellamy and Clarke by themselves. They had no idea why they weren't talking so Clarke broke the ice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me?"

"Since Atom. Well that's when I noticed you. But it wasn't until the day you forgave me for what I had done to Jaha, that's when I knew."

"The day you taught me how to shoot a gun."

Clarke smiled but in her head she was shocked at his admission, she didn't realise his love for her stemmed all the way back to the beginning. Considering his _romantic_ past she not once thought that the rebel would fall in love, especially with her.

"Your turn."

"Mom."

"Your Mom?"

"When I woke up from my concussion she said something that made me see you differently."

Bellamy stopped walking and faced Clarke.

"What did she say?"

Everyone could see that Abby and Bellamy aren't always on the same page. The only time they are is when they want Clarke to be safe.

"She said that you do the things you do to protect the people you love. Which made me think and realise everything you've done for me."

Against Bellamy's time frame Clarke wondered why it took so long for her to notice her feelings for him. She grabbed his arm and looked at him in a way of her apologising without having to say the exact words. Bellamy cleared his throat to avoid a more intimate setting, Clarke made him feel nervous and he didn't know why.

"We should keep walking."

Clarke wondered why he never continued the conversation and followed after Bellamy. The continued walking in silence until and stopped when they reached the boarder of Camp Jaha. Bellamy drew a deep sigh.

"You ready?"

Bellamy said as he turned and looked at Clarke. She just looked at him and continued to walk straight to the gates. As they walked and made themselves known to the guards she could here people shout of their return. As expected Clarke noticed her mother make herself known through the crowd. From the expression on her face she was both grateful that her daughter had returned and yet deceived that she would leave without her acknowledgment in the first place.


	8. Two Leaders

Clarke was tired of always explaining herself to her mother. Abby or the other council members couldn't see the repercussions if they'd choose to pick up and leave to an unknown territory, death! They always saw the Grounders as savages and they were never to be trusted. However the rest of the hundred knew they only did things to survive and keep their people safe, which was what Clarke was trying to do.

"What is it going to take to get you to listen to me?"

Abby was still furious Clarke had left camp without her permission for a second time.

"I am listening to you Mom but I'm just not accepting it."

"You could have been killed."

"Well I haven't. Bellamy and Octavia were with me the whole time."

"Well I don't trust Bellamy."

"Too bad, cause he's the only one in this camp that I can trust."

"Clarke."

Bellamy with his arms crossed was surprised about what had come out of Clarke's mouth. Not that she couldn't trust him but the fact she didn't trust her mother.

"No Bellamy I'm sick of people in this camp not trusting you. Mom you just said the other day that Bellamy does the things he does to protect the people he cares about."

"Sneaking out of camp without my permission and taking my daughter was not what I meant."

Abby tried to justify her statement.

"You said Octavia was with you, where is she?"

Abby wanted to prove a point that Bellamy was no good at make good decisions.

"I wanted her to stay with Lincoln, cause she'd be better off there. Looks like I was right."

"Well that just proves you like to make irrational decisions without our consent."

"She's my sister, I tell her what to do she's not your concern!"

"Bellamy."

Clarke could sense his voice rising but Bellamy was glad about the choice he had made to not bring his sister back to the camp.

"And how did it go for you two huh? Did you get to talk to the Grounder leader and negotiate a peace treaty? I'd really like to know."

Abby knew what the answer was but she just wanted Clarke to admit that she was wrong about the Grounders. From the facial expressions and her body language Clarke knew her mother was eager for her to make a fool of herself.

"I don't care what you think or say I'm still going to do what it takes to keep the people outside this tent safe and if I choose to not tell you I'm fine with that, at least I know you won't kill me like you killed my Dad for trying to save lives."

Clarke had no idea where this anger and frustration was coming from. But she felt the repercussions of what she said when she felt the sting of her mothers slap melt across her face. Clarke cusped her cheek to sooth the hurt. She was shocked by her mothers action she just looked at her with eyes wide open. Bellamy undid his folded arms in shock at what Abby did to her daughter. Everyone was in silence yet the echo of noise made of Abby's action still rang fresh in their ears. All of a sudden Raven walked into their little gathering.

"Youse might want to see this, we're surrounded my Grounders and their asking to speak to the leaders."

"Now look what you done, you just sent everyone to their death sentence."

Abby stormed out after Raven to go see if there was any truth to her news. When she left Bellamy stood in front of Clarke who had started to form tears in her eyes in the aftershock of what had happened. He held her chin and turned her head to see the left side of her face that was turning a rose red. His heart sank a little cause he knew he couldn't do anything to stop her, it happened so fast. He cupped her face both hands and looked into her watery eyes.

"She doesn't know."

He said with a half smile. Clarke with both hands grabbed ahold of his clothing edging him to come closer. A tear ran down her left eye. Soothing what feeling she had left in her cheek. Bellamy pulled her face closer and kissed that one tear that ran down her face. For Clarke his kiss instantly caused feeling to be restored in her cheek. Her head immediately fell and rested on his chest for a moment she could feel their breathing to be in sync. She then left his arms and walked out with him following close behind for they too were curious about Raven's telling. As they stood just meters behind Abby they could feel the unease within the camp. Why was Lexa at their camp? Had she changed her mind? Then why was their so many Grounders at their front gate? Bellamy scanned the line up for his sister and Lincoln but couldn't make them out.

"I want to speak to your leaders!"

Lexa spoke to the whole of Camp Jaha their bodies turned to face Abby, Kane and Jaha. They started to move to the front of the crowd when Lexa spoke again.

"NO! Not you, Clarke and Bellamy!"

Clarke and Bellamy just looked at each other. They started to walk towards Lexa and the rest of her company. Clarke could feel her mothers eyes watching her every move as if her eyes were burning the back of her head.


	9. Did You Do It?

As they approached Lexa dismantled from her horse. She had an anxious look on your face.

"Did you do it?"

Lexa was straight to the point.

"Do what?"

Clarke was confused but she knew something was wrong.

"Right after youse left we were attacked, no one was killed but when I awoke most of my people where gone."

"Where's my sister?!"

Bellamy was worried.

"She's okay she's with Lincoln. They went to scout out where they went."

Bellamy had a small sigh of relief.

"Well we had nothing to do with it."

Clarke was not going to be blamed for this, she would never do anything that would jeopardise the safety of her people. Clarke noticed Lexa looking anxious.

"We can help you. Do you remember anything before the attack?"

"All I remember is an orange smoke and then waking up."

"Oh my god."

"What! What is it?

Bellamy could sense the shock in Clarke's voice.

"Mountain Men."

Lexa and Bellamy joined Clarke with a shocked look on their face.

"When we were taken that how they did it, they knocked us out the same way. Oh god!"

"What?"

Bellamy was nervous as to how Clarke would answer.

"We don't have much time."

"To do what? What's going on?"

Bellamy was trying to get Clarke to speak, to tell him what was going on in her head.

"I, we destroyed their experiments when we blew up Mount Weather. They needed more people."

She just stared into Bellamy's eyes and felt sick that she had put the Grounders in danger.

"Lexa this is my fault, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm hearing that a lot from you."

"I'll get them back I promise!"

Clarke was unsure how much truth was is her promise. Even she was scared about what might happen.

"Looks like they're back."

Clarke noticed a horse that carried them galloping towards them. As they came to a halt Octavia reached for Bellamy's hand to hold and assure him that she was safe.

"There's an underground bunker in the middle of a small field. That's as far as we could trace them."

Lincoln was exhausted from the small adventure. It was his first time out since he had been turned back from being a Reaper. He enjoyed it though, especially with Octavia by his side.

"Clarke what's the plan?"

Bellamy would have her back no matter how extreme the plan was. Clarke turned her head to see her mother's face, which was of a concerned and anxious look. She knew Abby wouldn't be happy about her plan even though it might work.

"Clarke I know I said I don't want any more blood spill but I want my people back and I know you can help me, please. And then I'll reconsider your alliance proposal. I just want my people back!"

Clarke could see the desperation in Lexa's eyes.

"We're going to have to fight for them..."

"They're ready to go."

Lexa was referring to the rest of the able bodied Grounder's apart for the small children and their mothers.

"I'll go gather who we can!"

Bellamy was quick in his response as he ran off to inform Camp Jaha and to see who would fight!

"Okay Octavia and Lincoln, me Bellamy, Raven and Finn will come with you to the bunker. We'll scout out for a way to get in. Once we're inside Lexa I'll have to get you to lead the army and...well do what you do best."

"I'm organising a group to head north, to a village not to far away so those who won't be able fight can head up that way."

As she hoped back on her horse she gave one of her soldiers a nod to start the plan in motion.

"I'll wait for your signal."

Lexa now had a new found respect for Clarke. If they were going to take down the rest of the Mountain Men they had to do it together. As Clarke watched the Grounder's disappear into the forrest she could hear footsteps running towards her and feared it would be her mother. She was right. As she turned around her Mom, Finn and Raven was quickly making their way towards her.

"Are you insane?"

Abby as always didn't see the need in helping the Grounders she viewed as savages.

"I'm responsible for their people being taken. I could at least try and get them back."

"All of the remaining hundred is in. Jaha and Kane are pretty adamant they want nothing to do with this war."

Raven, like Bellamy and Finn had Clarke's back, since she proved time and time again her leadership roles were of protection and safety of the group. The four started to walk back to camp. Octavia and Lincoln waited hidden in the forrest for her return.


	10. Are You Okay?

When Clarke and the others entered the camp they could feel the uncertain vibe of not knowing how this would end. There was going to be blood but from who was unknown.

"Can I speak to you? Now?!"

Jaha was mad but Clarke wasn't going to give in to his commands. They made their way to the central command centre at the back of their camp. The room was silent. They were waiting for Jaha to speak first.

"Clarke I know you mean well, but I don't think this a good idea."

"I don't think sending one hundred juveniles down to earth was a good idea."

Clarke was fired up and ready to fight back. She was also ready if anyone, her mother, chose to slap her again. It was them against her.

"Clarke!"

Abby tried to warn her daughter.

"You don't know what these Mountain Men are capable of. You forget people in this camp including me have been there. You haven't seen the things they've done."

"I have and Lincoln is a prime example of what the results are."

Jaha was not having any of this.

"That's just the beginning. They took the Grounders first what happens when they decide to take our people next?"

"We'll protect ourselves when that time arrives but for right now we're safe and I'm not risking anything or anyone in the meantime. If we leave we're screwed."

"If you stay you're screwed."

"Clarke that is enough!"

Abby just could not understand her daughter at all. She couldn't believe she was talking like that to the Chancellor.

"Look if we help them, they're going to reconsider letting us stay."

"And what if they change their minds? I don't trust them."

Jaha was being stubborn.

"What's with you people and trust? You were the one who locked up teenagers and then sent them to earth. Did you trust us?"

"No, but I trusted you and Wells to lead them to do the right thing."

"Well's isn't here but he trusted me too, so you can too! I know what I'm doing."

There was a long silence before Jaha had time to think and he spoke again.

"What's your plan?"

"Are you serious you're prepared to put everyone in danger?!"

Jaha was willing to listen unlike Abby who was set in her ways. She just wanted the safety of her daughter and keep her alive.

"Abby I know you're not happy about this but I think Clarke knows what she's doing. Back on the Arc I knew sending one hundred juvenile delinquents was a death sentence but I had faith that Well's and Clarke would keep it together. It would of been impossible for them to survive but look how far they've come."

Jaha was trying to be reasonable. He had his doubts but he thought if Well's would of been here he would have followed Clarke in all her decisions.

"Okay."

Abby wasn't happy about it entirely but she wanted to by her daughter's side when it all goes down. She looked at Clarke and all she did was nod in agreement with her decision.

"Okay so I'm going to take Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Finn to the last place they were tracked to and see if we can get inside. Lincoln said it's some sort of underground bunker in a small open field so my plan is that you guys wait up top till they come out. The Grounders will be joining you in whatever happens on top."

"That's not really much of a plan Clarke."

Jaha wasn't keen on that idea.

"I'm not planning what happens above ground it's what happens inside I have to worry about."

"A reason we shouldn't be doing this."

Abby was trying to say 'I told you so' before the plan was even in action. Clarke just gave her mother a staring glare.

"These people drain innocent people's blood, for what?! For reasons even I don't understand, and you just want to let that happen? You have no idea what kind of people they are! They're murderers!"

"I know Clarke but we can't interfere with what's been going on this earth for who knows how long."

"We interfered when youse sent us down here, we interfered when I blew up half of Mount Weather! Whether you like it or not Mom we are involved in this. We're waisting time."

Clarke left the room. She couldn't wait for the approval from the adults she was going to stop the Mountain Men with or without the help from the adults. Once outside she was looking the one person that could keep her calm. Bellamy.

"Hey Clarke, how many radios did you want to take? Hey are you okay?"

Monty noticed her face was holding something in.

"Ah yeah I'm fine we'll just take two. You haven't seen Bellamy have you?"

"In his tent."

"Thanks, we'll meet at Ravens gate in ten minutes okay? Can you let her and Finn know?"

"Yeah sure."

Clarke quickened her pace and made a bee line for Bellamy's tent. As soon as she burst through the fold he spun around in reaction to the sudden movement. She went straight in for a hug. Wrapped her arms around his body and pressed her ear to his chest so she could get the rhythm of her breathing in line with his. Once Bellamy realised Clarke's sudden urge of emotion and noticed she was holding on to him, he gentle placed his arms over her shoulders to reciprocate her hug. There was silence until he broke it.

"Are you okay?"

Bellamy was concerned about her feelings, but he knew it had something to do with her mother.

"Am I making the right decisions?"

She answered his question but still didn't move her position or grip on him.

"There are no right decisions it's about survival."

Bellamy had his fair share of wrong decisions but he soon realised, even on the Arc it was all about survival. Clarke agreed with what Bellamy was saying and she just gave a small nod against his chest.


	11. Already In One

After a moment just standing their embraced in each other's arms. Bellamy released his grip on her and firmly put his hands on her shoulders and made eye contact with her blue eyes.

"Whatever decisions you make I'll be right beside you."

Clarke looked sheepishly to the ground when Bellamy confessed his truth. He lifted her chin to make eye contact again.

"Clarke I'm serious. The decisions you've made since landing here was all for the safety and survival for our people. I'm proud of you."

Clarke suddenly had a relieved look on her face. She was speechless at his words. She went in for another hug.

"I hope you know I couldn't have done any of this without you. They listen to you."

Clarke was trying to shift the compliments right back. Bellamy just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Princess let's get going."

Bellamy and Clarke made their way to Raven's gate to plan what was going to happen. They didn't know what exactly what would happen so they would have to be prepared for anything. There they met with Raven, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Lincoln who gathered on the other side of the fence.

"Okay so we're going to see if there's a way we can get inside their new hideout."

Clarke was speaking to the group but more directly to Jasper and Monty who weren't going on this part of the mission. Mostly because they just got back from the original Mount Weather. They knew if Clarke needed them she would ask.

"How long did it take to get to the bunker?"

Clarke was speaking to Lincoln and Octavia.

"Depends on how far out feet can take us but half a day."

Lincoln knew his way around the forest. If they were to leave they would have to do it soon.

"Okay once we figure a way in Raven will find a way to contact you so Monty you're going to have to keep and ear out cause once that line of communication is open you're going to send the others to help us take them down."

Clarke was giving direct orders even though the plan might change.

"The element of surprise I like it."

"Don't count on it, the plan could be different by the time we get there."

Bellamy thought ahead. Considering Clarke just had the same thing running through her mind.

"Okay we'll leave in half an hour. We'll go get supplies."

Clarke was ready to leave Camp Jaha.

"We'll go tell Lexa the plan so far. Maybe she can help with the attack. Or the aftermath."

Clarke nodded at Lincoln's suggestion. As the went their separate ways she as worried at the amount of blood that might be spilt over and the next couple of days.

"How exactly are we going to get inside?"

Raven was unsure as she followed Clarke. She knew she was good with technology but she wasn't sure if she was that good.

"We'll think of something. If worst comes to worst we'll have to give them something to chew on."

"I hope your right Clarke. For all we know this is a death trap."

"Hate to break it to you Raven but we're already in one."

Clarke wanted out of Camp Jaha she didn't want to be there anymore. And now was her chance to end Mount Weather once and for all.


	12. Shame or Speak

The group had been walking for hours since leaving Camp Jaha. It was getting dark and they needed to stop and regather.

"We'll make camp for a few hours, we need to rest."

Lincoln was assertive with his suggestion but no one wanted to object for they were exhausted. As Lincoln started to prepare a fire the rest decided to make a spot on the ground around it. They spoke of the plan more until they could not think of any more scenarios.

"I'm done with all the planning."

Raven and the others was mentally exhausted.

"Let's play a game."

Everyone went quite when Raven suggested they play a game.

"In the middle of a recall?"

Finn was confused and didn't think this was the time for a game.

"Why not? It'll help get our mind off things for a little bit. I even bought something to help."

Raven then pulled out a small container of the left over moonshine Jasper made.

"Just to help loosen up a bit."

The rest of the group didn't object, they were all in sync with each other and thought of the same thing. This could be their last drink. Lincoln hadn't tasted alcohol before and when he sipped from the bottle he coughed at the burning sensation when the moonshine hit the back of his throat and the warmth it had as he felt it running through his chest. The group laughed in unison when that happened. As they all continued to take small sips out of Raven's bottle consecutively they were ready for a game of shame or speak. Shame you have to do something funny or daring in front of the group or speak and tell something that nobody else knows or is truthful. Raven went first.

"Okay then shame or speak?"

Clarke had a burning question. She thought it would help her seal away her feeling for Finn.

"Speak. I have nothing to hide."

Raven was confident.

"Okay then. How many guys have you been with?"

Clarke was ready for her answer.

"Two."

The answer casually rolled of her tongue. Everyone was ready for the one, Finn, but who was the second. Their eyes were wide open in amazement. Everyone except Bellamy who's head was down in embarrassment.

"Isn't that right Bellamy?"

"You slept with Raven?!"

Octavia need to hear his answer. She knew he had a lot of companions but didn't think he would add Raven to the list.

"It was ages ago. Right after her and Finn. She wanted to get back at him."

Bellamy was ashamed at his confession. But there was only one person in the group who he cared about and would have a major opinion on this matter. Clarke. She was sitting in silence and staring into the fire. Bellamy could see her brain ticking and thinking hard about the latest development in their relationship. Until she stood up on her feet.

"We haven't finished the game!"

Raven was wanting her to stay and play.

"I know, but I have to go the bathroom."

That's the only excuse Clarke could think of. She took off into the forest to gather her thoughts and to hide her sudden sadness.

"She can't be by herself out there, it's not safe."

Bellamy stood up and followed in her direction.

"Okay, well Lincoln it's your turn now."

Bellamy could hear Raven continue playing the game with the others. That would give him a chance to explain things with Clarke. She was just standing there looking into the darkness of the forest.

"Hey."

Bellamy held her wrist to gain her attention but was nervous at what Clarke might say. She quickly turned around and got right to the point.

"You slept with her?"

Clarke was annoyed.

"It wasn't my idea, she wanted it..."

"And what you gave it to her?"

"I don't get why you're angry at her..."

"I'm not angry at her I'm angry at you!"

"But this was before I ever thought I had a chance with you."

"And yet just a few hours ago you where telling me when you had feelings for me. And as memory serves me right you said when we were dealing with Atom. Raven arrived after Atom!"

Clarke was shouting but she whispered her rage so the others wouldn't hear.

"I hope you enjoyed it."

Clarke continued on her verbal rampage.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As Clarke turned around to walk away, Finn came around the bushes.

"Everything okay here?"

"Yeah just difference in opinion."

She looked at Bellamy and the Finn and walked back towards camp. Finn then looked to Bellamy for a more descriptive answer.

"Shut up Finn."

Bellamy didn't have to tell Finn anything so he just walked away. When Clarke arrived back at the small camp they had made to rest for the night the others were already sleeping. Clarke lay on the floor and reflected at her and Bellamy's first fight.


	13. Promise Me!

Clarke gasped because she couldn't breathe from the hand that lay over her mouth. It was Finn.

"Shh..."

Finn removed his hand from her mouth once she realised what was happening. He was looking nervous and staring off into their surroundings. Even though it was dusk it was still dark from the forest.

"What's happening?"

Clarke wanted to know.

"Reapers were spotted not too far off."

"Where's Bellamy and the others?"

"They've gone to draw them away, we've got to go!"

Finn was helping her to her feet and gather her pack. Clarke wondered why Bellamy didn't wake her. She had forgotten about their fight until she remembered and she felt sick, she didn't want her last memory of him to be that of last night. She got herself together and started to move fast and yet quietly following Finn. They had covered some distance and yet out from know where Reapers started gaining in on them. As Clarke turned around to see how many there were she tripped and fell down a side slope. Finn was too far in front of her and didn't see or hear her fall. The Reapers knew though and they we're aiming for her. She went to rise from the ground but her foot was caught in a hole between two boulders. She was frantically trying to pull her foot out but it wasn't working she looked up to see two Reapers sliding down the slope to reach her. One was about to get her when she grabbed a knife from her back pocket and stabbed him in the leg. The Reaper overestimated himself and flew over her from moving down the slope too fast, surprised and in agony from his wound taking her only weapon with him. The second Reapers went to grab her but she curled herself into the foetal position despite her leg being stuck in a boulder. At that moment and out from know where Bellamy jumped and tackled the Reaper away from Clarke. When she realised he was there she multitasked getting her foot out and keeping an eye on him to make sure no one else attacked him.

"Bellamy behind you!"

The Reaper who Clarke injured was up and about to grab Bellamy from behind but Bellamy was too quick. He grabbed a pistol and shot the Reaper three times in the chest got back up and shot the other twice. He turned to see Clarke staring at him. He went to her aid to help get her out of the hole her leg was in. He grabbed the boulder with both hands and adrenalin and pulled it towards him. It moved a little but enough to free Clarke's leg.

"We have to move, can you get up?"

"Yeah, it's just bruised."

Clarke gently massaged her ankle. She was happy to see Bellamy and that he was there to save her.

"I went to get you but you had already left with Finn."

Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet. He then took a couple strides up the path Clarke had fallen from and picked up her pack that had come off during her tumble. He dusted the leaves and dirt off it and placed it on her back the way a parent would do to their child going to school. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute until he grabbed her hand and ushered her to follow him. They caught up to the others who all looked exhausted from running.

"There's too many of them, if we all stick together we won't stand a chance we need to separate."

If they needed to get rid of the Reapers they had to run in a smaller pack.

"Lincoln's right. I'll take him and Octavia back so Lexa can give us back up. By the time the three of you get to the bunker we should be back with the rest."

Bellamy reassured the group of the new plan. Clarke on the other hand was quiet as she watched their faces, they were scared but they were about to follow Bellamy's idea. Clarke wondered why he would want to separate from her, was it because they weren't on good terms? Would it be easier if they weren't together? She felt like there was a hole in her heart when she realised Bellamy wouldn't be by her side like he had always been. She looked at the man she loved who was nodding his head to assure her this was the right thing. The plan was logical and there was no reason as to why she could object.

"Okay, fine."

Clarke's heart was heavy. She just sent her protector away. They split up into the groups and started heading in the direction of their new mission. Something was itching at Clarke as she left with Raven and Finn.

"Stop!"

Clarke turned and headed back towards where she saw Bellamy last.

"Bellamy!"

It wasn't long before he came back into her sight. She grabbed him by the shirt with her hands and looked directly into his eyes and threatened him.

"You better come back for me Bellamy Blake."

He nodded at her request.

"Promise me!"

Clarke wanted to see him again, she didn't want what might be the last time they see each other be in avoidance because of what happened with Raven.

"I promise."

Then she let him go and they left running in opposite directions.


	14. Let's Go

Clarke, Finn and Raven had been running for what had seemed for most of that morning. They had been running in the direction that Lincoln had given them the night before when they were all together.

"We're close. See that's the tree Lincoln was talking about."

Raven was good at remembering things.

"I wonder where the Reapers went."

Finn was looking around and in between the trees for any signs of movement.

"The others must have drawn them out in their direction to lure them away from us. Let's keep going though it's too risky to stay in one spot. for too long"

Raven kept the group moving forward. Clarke had been quiet since she made Bellamy make a promise. She just hoped he would survive and follow through with it.

"I think we're here."

Raven could see the opening of the exact same field Octavia had talked about around the camp fire. Then off into the distance metal doors to what looked like a small shed lay slightly hidden behind the trees and bushes surrounding it.

"It's nothing like an underground bunker!"

Raven was confused at what 'underground bunker' meant, maybe she got lost in translation.

"Never judge a book by its cover."

It was the first thing Clarke said since earlier that morning and after all that running.

"Shall we get a closer look?"

Clarke started walking to the doors, not through the open field but around it through the trees. It would be a waste if they were to make themselves known just by walking through an open field for everyone to see. When they were closer the all had the same thought. How were they going to get inside.

"Those doors are like the ones on the Arc, they only open from the inside."

Raven just put disappointment in Finn and Clarke.

"Well then how are we supposed to get inside?"

Finn was concerned.

"I don't know Finn, maybe we should just knock on the door and hope they let us in!"

Raven was being sarcastic and Finn's stupid question.

"Shh get down!"

Clarke pulled the two to the ground as they were about to start arguing. Clarke noticed the doors opening. Out came two guards wearing protective gear. Closely they watched what they were doing outside. The dipped into the first layer of forest they lay just outside their entrance and then out from know where they were pulling a body across the ground and back into the metal entrance.

"Looks like we just found our way in."

Raven was already forming a plan.

"Well who wants to play dead?"

Clarke agreed with Raven.

"Finn you're up!"

Raven patted him on the back as she nominated him to play the victim. Her and Clarke just looked at him with raised eyebrows silently saying he had no choice but to go through with it. He didn't like it but it had to be done. He took off his pack and jacket and gave it to Raven. He grabbed water from his supply and mixed it with the dark ground that lay inches from his shoes. He applied a limited amount to his face and neck to suggest he had been wondering the forest for days. Then without a word he made his way towards the enemy camp with the two following closely behind.

"If you hold up there while I lure them out then you can jump them."

Finn was showing the girls what and how he wanted this plan to be done. If he was going to get them he wanted to make sure his plan would work. Finn made his way to the entrance of the underground bunker. He acted like he had been in the forest for days and looked like he was exhausted and dehydrated. After a while he headed back to where he knew Raven and Clarke were hidden and collapsed on the ground waiting for their response. After some time they were about to give up until they heard the two metal doors screech open. As if on cue two men in their protective mask suits came to Finn's aid. As they were about to lift his body up and drag him inside Raven and Clarke jumped down from their hiding places and landed on their backs tackling them to the ground.

"Sorry."

Clarke had never killed anyone yet but she needed the suit to get inside and help the Grounder's and put an end to Mount Weather once and for all. She reached for the head mask and pulled it off. Because of the amount of radiation he had it wasn't long until he died. Clarke felt guilty in taking his life, since he was in agony while dying and all she did was watch him. By the time she looked up she saw Finn helping Raven into her stolen suit. She looked at the lifeless body that lay at her feet and wondered how quick she must of killed him.

"Come on Clarke we don't have much time."

Raven hurried Clarke along. The longer they took the more suspicious it would look to those on the inside. As they dragged Finn across the ground to the bunker the metal doors started to open. Inside it was dark and smelt damp and mouldy. As they took off their protective gear, Finn kept watch on any surprises that might turn the corner but all there was was silence.

"It's quiet."

Finn was weary.

"Well we're inside."

Raven stated the obvious.

"I just hope back up is on the way."

Clarke was wanting Bellamy next to her. They all looked at each other.

"Let's go."

Clarke started to head down the long and dark tunnel, she was ready for what would await her around the corner. If she had to kill then she was prepared.


	15. Wouldn't You Like To Know

As Clarke, Raven and Finn made their way through the cold and dark entrance of what was now the new Mount Weather they were all suspicious of what lie ahead. Each of them prepared their headspace if someone was to turn the corner and discover the intruders; the only way to silence them was by death. As they continued down the corridor and as the lights became more frequent, the more curious they were as to what exactly the Mountain Men were trying to achieve. The first door that they arrived to since entering the underground bunker had been left ajar. One by one they entered into the unknown room and were shocked at what their eyes were seeing. Raven and Finn more since this was their first time at seeing what the Mountain Men were capable of. As adrenaline and instinct moved in Clarke raced to the Grounder bodies that were hang upside down, bodies that were being drained for their blood. Raven and Finn followed in pursuit only trying to unlock the cages to free the Grounder's from their cages. They were nearly done when Mountain Men had caught them in the act. Finn was the first to attack them, although they were tired and weak the released Grounder's had Finn's back and help with killing them. Clarke had taken the last body down from hanging. As she turned around they were all looking at her for instructions.

"Lexa is coming but we need to get youse out of here first."

Clarke looked around the room for a way out.

"There's more of us but we don't know where they are."

One of the Grounder's spoke. They didn't trust the Sky people but if it meant their lives then they had no choice. Clarke looked at Finn and Raven.

"I have to get to President Dante before all hell breaks loose."

"Why? Clarke we don't have time to sit and chat. We need to get them out!"

Finn questioned her from the front of the room as his head made its way back out the door in case more men came. He was right, why would she need to speak to him for?

"We've got to keep moving."

Finn disappeared behind the door. All of a sudden he was courageous and started to go further into the underground premises. Clarke looked at Raven for understanding.

"If I open these doors than they all die from exposure."

"Who cares? We only came here to get them out, so let's do that. I know you're hesitant in killing someone but if this type of stuff was happening back on the Arc would you agree to it?"

"No."

"Then let's do what we came here to do!"

"You're right."

All of a sudden they heard a gunshot. Clarke and Raven moved passed the Grounders who were watching them looking for a command. They were outside the room when they saw Finn aiming his gun at an intersection of walls where an army of Mountain Men could arrive at any time.

"I want you to help Finn. If anyone comes around that corner, kill them."

Clarke turned to the Grounder's for help. They were built for battle, revenge was sweet and they could taste it, they were just waiting for the order.

"I need you to come with me. We have to find a way to open the doors so that the others can come in, and we can get out."

Clarke looked at Raven as she told her of what she was going to do next. As Raven nodded her head in agreement Clarke noticed a map hanging on the wall behind her head. She frowned and narrowed her eyes a little and walked towards it. Raven was wondering why Clarke zoned in on something behind her until she too noticed the map. As they studied the map they were trying to find clues and memorise the layout of the bunker. Clarke ripped the map off the wall and made her way out the door with Raven. As they stood in the corridor behind Finn and the Grounders, Clarke realised while looking at the map, there was a control room was just around the corner.

"There should be a control room just around the corner."

Clarke let Raven in on her discovery.

"Finn."

Raven called for him and signalled her head in the direction on the intersection. He looked her way nodded his head at her and then at a few of the Grounders and they made their way to the end of the corridor. As they scanned the opening Finn gave them the all clear. As they made their way to the group they walked past the dead body that Finn had killed.

"Why haven't they sent anyone to kill us yet? The more I think about this place the more I want to get out!"

Raven whispered to Clarke. As they approached the two way option at the end of the corridor, as promised the control room revealed itself to the girls.

"This is where we have to split up."

Clarke was certain by the time her and Raven opened the outside doors to let the others in she would be able to help search for the other Grounders that were still inside. Everyone accepted that although they were stronger as a group they had to continue further deep inside this hell hole.

"Youse just make it back safely okay."

Finn was worried. He loved Raven and Clarke but he knew now was not the time to be declaring his love and sharing his feelings. The two girls made their way to the control room as they felt the others heading in the opposite direction. They reached the door and came across a problem.

"Damn it"

Raven expressed her frustration.

"What?"

"I can't open the door; you have to have an access card."

"I know where I can get one."

Clarke ran back to the dead body that lay on the floor. She searched his pocket and inside she found a card. She returned to Raven.

"I hope this works."

Clarke slid the card down through the access point and the small light above it turned green and the sound of unlocked hinges made the two girls smile. As they entered the control room they saw the back wall full of security TV screens. The desk in front of it had three computer screens all with keyboard access. As they slowly made their way to the desk their way towards computers they watched the TV screens and noticed something wasn't right.

"Where are they? I can't see them."

With the amount of different rooms shown by the amount of TV screens, Raven wondered why there were no signs of movement from Finn and the others.

"It's a trap, they lured us here. They knew we would come."

Clarke was thinking out loud to Raven as she rummaged through the paper that was left loosely on the desk. She saw photos of the Grounders, Sky people and photos taken when they recently visited Lexa's camp.

"Raven get those doors open now!"

"On it."

As Raven was furiously entering codes into the system, Clarke continued to look through the files of paper.

"What?"

Clarke gasped and looked confused as she picked up a random file.

"What? What is it?"

Raven was multitasking, entering codes and wanting to find out what Clarke was talking about.

"There is no sickness! If they come into contact with the air outside they wouldn't die!. They're just doing experiments."

"The doors are open! Experiments? What for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

President Dante was standing behind them blocking the door with four guards aiming their guns at Clarke and Raven.


	16. You're Twisted

Clarke's stomach tightened as she set eyes on President Dante, Raven also felt the tense vibe that suddenly filled the room. Neither one of the girls had a weapon to defend themselves with. They knew if they made any sudden movement they would die by a bullet. It was a stare off between the President and Clarke.

"So you figured out there's no sickness."

President Dante clapped his hands to congratulate her.

"You're the one that's sick doing this to innocent people!"

Raven had to say something because Clarke for some reason, could form any words.

"Ah you must be Raven, you are a feisty one aren't you!"

"How do you know my name?!"

Raven was starting to get aggravated that some stranger knew her name.

"They've been watching us Raven, they think they know everything about us."

Clarke whispered to Raven.

"No sweetie let me correct you, I do know everything about you."

President Dante felt good about himself.

"One thing I don't know is why you continue to stick your nose in other people's business. You haven't been on earth that long and you've destroyed the pact we have with those savages who live outside."

"They're not savages! They're good people!"

"Sure that's why you let that boy kill them, what's his name? Finn is it?"

The President was pushing her buttons. On the corner of Clarke's eye she could see Raven's jaw tighten when she grit her teeth together and noticed her hands form a fist so quickly she could see her veins pop.

"Oh don't get too angry Raven, it's okay we won't kill him, not straight away anyway, I still need him for my last experiment"

President Dante had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What experiment?"

Clarke finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Ah the chosen one decides she wants to speak to me!"

Clarke frowned at him when he called her 'the chosen one'.

"So when I was a little boy my dad, who was also a Doctor, he had the most wonderful vision of turning earths radiation into something beautiful. He thought what if we could manipulate the radiation in our blood to create a new and better race of humans who are stronger and can live longer than we already do. He studied our blood for years, when he died I decided to carry on his legacy and continue his research until I was finally ready to start experiments. I had a loyal group of followers who volunteered themselves to my studies, and gave their bodies to science."

"Well you created something, Reapers."

Clarke showed a little sarcasm in her response.

"Ah now they were the experiments that went wrong. Every time I thought we were close in solving the final genetic strand of super DNA, it would mutate to what you call Reapers. We couldn't kill them because to us they were still our family and friends, so we just let them wonder the forest. When we first started we maintained our studies with our blood then we expanded to the Grounders because they had more natural oxygen in their blood but then we realised that was working as well until you and the others came down from the sky we started to think that your blood might be the cure. And what do you know, I was right. Your blood has no radiation and that's why it's perfect and that's why we need it."

"You have my blood?"

"Had. I needed more but you escaped so I turned to your friends but then you just had to come and rescue them didn't you!"

"You're twisted."

Raven was disgusted at what she was hearing.

"Mmm, when you see the logic behind it all it's actually a beautiful place."

"So why lure us here?"

Clarke was looking for answers.

"You were so caught up with saving your friends and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong that when you escaped I was so angry that I couldn't finish my work properly. So I decided to get you back, whether you brought your friends with you or not was not my option as long as I got my revenge. See if you just would have stayed you would have understood I would have made you understand, and none of this would have happened."

"So you want me? Fine then let everyone else go."

Clarke wasn't going to let her friends die over her mistake.

"Are you kidding? No not after the damage you've done. I was so close and you are not going to take this away from me! My father and I have worked too hard for this! I'm not letting a little girl stop me, not now!"

President Dante was yelling at her in anger. Clarke looked at Raven from the corner of her eye to signal her to keep calm.

"You're going to die for this."

Clarke had no hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah what are you going to kill me?"

"I didn't say I would kill you, she might though."

Clarke hinted that there was someone standing behind him. It was Lexa, she had her sword drawn and pressed it through his back so that Clarke could see the sword sticking out of his chest. His eyes were wide open in shock. His guards went to turn their guns and attention to what was happening behind him when the other Grounders came through the door and started to attack them. Then all of a sudden the amount of commotion that lay outside the door beckoned on Clarke.

"Raven you need to shut this system down, it's not safe in the hands of a stranger."

Lexa just killed a man but she didn't let that get to her, she was standing there for a while but she didn't care enough of her people had suffered enough, he wasn't worth an explanation.

"Okay, let me see what I can do."

Raven busied herself into the computers. Clarke was just about to ask for the others when Abby and Bellamy raced through the door. Abby embraced her daughter in a hug, the hug that said it all; 'I'm sorry, I love you, I trust you'. Clarke though, during her intimate moment with her mother, was looking at Bellamy and more concerned at how there was cuts and bruises on his face.

"What happened?"

Clarke frowned as she released her grip on her mother.

"When we came here we were ambushed by Reapers. They're gone now but Bellamy took quite a beating as you can see."

Abby filled her in on the details.

"Promises."

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and smiled as if it was no big deal, he made a promise and he kept it. Clarke just smiled, she didn't like it but as long as he was alive and by her side that she didn't care.

"Sorry to break up this party, but we have to go these Reapers are closing in on us and we're starting to get out numbered."

Wick was intruding on their reunion with the reality of what was happening outside.

"Wait Wick! Help me with this, I need to try and kill the system! But whatever I seem to do it won't let me! "

Raven needed help.

"You can't kill it, this system is too smart for that. Unless it commits suicide then that's the only way I can see it end! "

Wick was full of knowledge when it came to technology and the way he was studying the computer screens he knew what was going on.

"That's it!"

Clarke had an idea.

"Lexa you said that when I blew up parts of the original Mount Weather they escaped through the underground tunnels."

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If we can open that section of Mount Weather like we did here, then we can flood this place using the dam."


	17. I'll Take Her

"Clarke are you mad?"

Everyone was looking at her. Bellamy grabbed her arm. She felt safe every time he touched her, but she still wasn't sure how she felt about him since last nights confessions. She looked at where his hand was and once he realised he quickly removed his hand. He couldn't make out why Clarke would think of a plan where they all could die.

"Well it makes sense. If we do open those doors then we can be sure there will be no more Mount Weather."

For once Abby agreed with her daughter.

"How long would it take for the water to reach us?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders at Clarke's question.

"There's a lot of water in that Dam. I don't think it would take long."

Lexa gave an estimate. Clarke nodded at Raven to go ahead and open the Dam.

"Once we do this that's it we have to get out. We won't have much time."

Raven confirmed the command then she gasped and looked at Clarke with open eyes. Clarke realised what she was worried about. Finn.

"What?"

Bellamy wanted to know what was going on.

"Finn and the other Grounders are still inside."

Clarke had a worried look in her face.

"Where?!"

Lexa was now worried about them.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Clarke looked to the President who lay dead on the floor.

"What about those up there?"

Wick was pointing to the ground that lay just above them.

"There's a war up there."

Wick finished his sentence.

"Youse stay here and continue opening those doors we'll go get the others."

Bellamy looked at Lexa as he was ready to walk out that door. Lexa and her Grounder army followed after him.

"I'm going with them."

Raven was adamant about that.

"Who's going to open those doors?"

Clarke wanted her to stay.

"I'll do it! Youse two go, I'll help Wick."

Clarke was shocked at her Mom's suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

Clarke was confirming the words coming out of her mother's mouth. Abby just nodded as she looked at the two girls.

"I know you can do this. But sooner or later I have to let you go. I'm so proud of you, I love you."

Abby whispered as she hugged her daughter.

"Go!"

Abby sent her daughter and Raven out the door and helped Wick with the system codes.

Clarke and Raven caught up with Bellamy and Lexa.

"How are we going to find them? This place is too big!"

Lexa was starting to panic because they were running out of time. They heard gun shots.

"Finn!"

Raven started running towards the gunfire. The others followed after her. There wasn't much light as the were running down corridors, it was a maze, after every turn they made it all looked the same. Raven stopped running. There was no more shooting. But voices and footsteps. She turned the corner and then collapsed on the floor.

"Raven!"

Clarke called out for her as she watched her drop. Raven had been shot in the shoulder. Bellamy's natural instinct kicked in again and pushed Clarke behind him to hug the wall and shield her from any other bullets that might come around the corner. Lexa and her followers charged around the corner in high adrenalin and anger. It was more Mountain Men trying to defend themselves. A small sea of dead Grounders lay at their feet. But that just fuelled to the fire in their belly's which caused them to kill the men who were to blame. Clarke didn't realise how tight she was holding Bellamy's arm until he let go of her. He went to pull Raven away from the small battle. She was barely alive and finding it hard to breath.

"She needs to get out of here."

Clarke was assessing her wound as Bellamy was feeling his way through his bag for rags to help stop the bleeding. Lexa came around the corner.

"We can't stop here! Leave her we need to continue to look for the others."

"No! We have to get her out of here!"

Clarke couldn't leave her to die.

"I'll take her."

Bellamy looked at Clarke as he finished wrapping her wound just enough to hold until she got medical attention on the surface. Clarke didn't wasn't him to leave her again. She knew it was the only option. As she looked at him with worrying eyes, she grabbed his hand, squeezed it and held it tight.


	18. Please Stay

Clarke could just make out the half side smile that lay on Bellamy's face as they held hands. He looked and her in assurance.

"I don't want you go, I just got you back. It's too dangerous."

Clarke whispered to Bellamy. So quiet it felt like the words hadn't left her mouth. Bellamy got up from the ground lifted Clarke to her feet and guided her to the side away from Lexa and Raven but close enough if anything changed. Clarke held on firmly to the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey I'll be fine, you'll be fine."

Bellamy pulled the loose strand of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear and held her hands.

"Clarke."

"Don't."

Clarke didn't want to talk about it, not now. She felt like he was saying goodbye to her and that it would be the last time she saw him. Anything could happen to either of them from the moment they separate.

"No, Clarke if I hurt you, I am so sorry. That whole thing with Raven it was a bad choice, I'm sorry. The feelings I have for you, I thought it meant protecting you but you're strong you don't need me. But I will fight with you and for you because I love you. "

Clarke could feel her eyes swell with tears. She didn't know why she was about to cry.

"No please stay, I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can, you're strong."

Bellamy held Clarke's face. Raven interrupted with a cough, almost a choke for air.

"I'll wait for you. And after this we can have our fresh start."

Bellamy whispered as he kissed Clarke's forehead. Went over to Raven and scooped her up in his arms. Clarke's heart ached as he walked away from her. She was slightly jealous that he was helping Raven but she realised that's who HE is. He's the type of person who would help someone, save someone, care for someone. He wasn't this cold cut off person everyone thought he was. He was the one she wanted, she didn't care what anyone would think she just wanted him. As she turned around to say she loved him he was already gone.

"You three, go follow him."

Lexa ordered some of her group to go with Bellamy, if he were to stumble across trouble at least he'd have a little backup. Lexa and Clarke continued on their mission. All of a sudden they could hear voices in the distance. Because of the emptiness of the hallway it was hard to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. The more deeper Clarke followed Lexa into Mount Weather the more nervous she got with the amount of time they had left before the water came rushing through. The voices got closer, so close they could feel the presence of bodies just around the corner. Silence. Whoever was on the other side of that corner knew they were there. Simultaneously both groups made their presence known and jumped around the corner.

"Finn!"

Clarke lunged for a hug.

"You're okay."

Finn spoke into her hair. Once she realised what she was doing she let go. Finn was worried about Clarke.

"President..."

"He's gone. But..."

A sudden cold gush of wind came racing through the corridors and a roar of crashing water in the distance could be heard.

"We have to go now!"

Lexa started to move the combined groups through to the exit.

"What's going on?"

Finn was concerned at the pace they were moving. Running and fast.

"Wick and my Mom opened the doors to the dam."

"Please tell me that's not why we're running."

Clarke just looked at Finn in silence for his response.

"Wait, you said Wick and your Mom, where's Raven?"

Clarke stopped running and halted Finn to a stop so the both could gather more oxygen into their lungs. The smell of water filled their noses with the rumble filling their ears which must mean the water was coming fast.

"She was with us..."

"Was?"

"She was shot."

Finn's eyes widened when Clarke revealed the truth about Raven's status, his chest ached as his mouth and nose was trying to breathe too much air.

"But Bellamy took her back so she could get medical attention."

Clarke and Finn were both breathing heavily trying to catch a breath.

"What do you think?"

Finn was asking her how she assessed Raven and if their was a chance for her survival.

"I don't know."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

"Clarke!"

Lexa yelled her name to keep up. Clarke and Finn continued running following Lexa and the surviving Grounders.

"We're close!"

Clarke recognised where she was. They were passing the control room when she noticed someone was inside. She stopped.

"Clarke what are you doing? Lets go! The exit is right there!"

Finn wondered why she stopped.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!"

Clarke made her way back into the control room.


	19. He Deserved It

As Clarke entered the control room she noticed Cage hovering over the desk trying to enter codes into the system.

"No no no no no!"

Cage was getting frustrated at the computers. Clarke was worried that he would try and stop the water flow or worse save any of his father's work.

"It's over Cage let it go!"

Clarke was trying to make him realise the reality.

"You! What did you do?!"

Cage recognised the voice and turned around to face Clarke. She noticed he was injured by the blood seeping through his shirt and the way his hand protected the wound. He lunged forward at Clarke with a knife, one he must have stolen from a dead Grounder. She side stepped his spasm and punched him in the jaw making him drop his knife and get him angrier. He thrust himself towards her again, with more force that Clarke wasn't ready for. Cage moved so fast it caught her by surprise so much so that he pinned her against the wall. He began blocking her airway with his forearm against her throat.

"You ruined everything!"

Cage was angry, Clarke could notice the veins popping out of his neck. She head-butt him which forced Cage to release his grasp on her. He fell to his knees when Clarke connected her knee to his face. His head whiplashed backwards a little and blood started to pour out of his nose. In retaliation he grabbed a handful of her hair and flung her across the room towards the computers forcing body to crash into them landing on her stomach as she fell to the ground. She could feel an open wound seep blood above her right eyebrow and the taste of salted iron in her mouth from where she had bit her lip. He hovered over her and turned her over towards him. The weight of his body on top of her pinned her down and she couldn't move.

"My father is dead because of you! His work is gone and now you're going to pay!"

Cage was screaming, looking into her eyes with pure anger.

"He deserved it."

Clarke tried to wiggle out of the position he had her in. But Cage didn't like it, he didn't like her. So he only had one option. Kill. He quickly scanned the floor for the knife he had dropped. At the same time both Clarke and Cage caught sight of the knife and scrambled their bodies towards it. Clarke went to reach for it first until Cage pulled her by the legs and dragged her back. Cage had hold of the knife. Clarke got up using the wall as leverage. She saw him coming for her so she reached for the keyboard that had falling to the ground when she crashed into it just moments before. She picked it up and swung for the blade that was heading towards her. She heard the knife drop to the ground but the force of his fist in her stomach winded her. He grabbed her by the hair again and slammed her head into the corner if the desk. Clarke was exhausted and tired of fighting, if she were to stop now then either Cage would kill her or they would both drown with the water that was only minutes away. As Clarke lay on the ground she could feel herself become unconscious, Cage stood over her knowing that she had nothing left in her. She took one last blink at him and saw someone standing behind Cage. She frowned to narrow her eyes and recognised who it was. Her father.

_"I'm so proud of you. And I know you're tired but you have to keep fighting."_

_Jake wasn't ready for his daughter to give up just yet._

_"No I can't, I'm done."_

_Clarke was exhausted. Emotionally, physically and mentally. _

_"Yes you can get up, you've come all this way and you're giving up? You've done more than what I could ever do. Those people outside need you to lead them. They need you Clarke."_

_"Dad..."_

_"No Clarke get up."_

Thenall of a sudden he disappeared. Clarke had a sudden urge to keep fighting and listen to her father's words. Cage was about to drive the knife into her chest when she lifted her legs and tossed Cage over her body hitting his head on the wall. It happened so fast that the blade of the knife sliced her right leg as he went flying. She flinched at the pain but got straight up on her feet and looked at him trying to get himself standing. She went for the knife when there was a loud rumble. The Dam. She decided to leave him. She made her way out of the door and could hear the rumble was coming closer. Then all of a sudden water came crashing around the corner. She started limping towards the exit. She was worried that she wouldn't make it out in time. Yet she continued running keeping the words of her father in mind. Then she noticed the door where she had just not long ago entered through. She ran I little faster. The doors opened and now a bright light was just before her. The outside. She made it out. The doors were closing behind her. But it wasn't going to hold the amount of water that was seconds away from crashing through. She kept limping towards the open field, towards someone who was now running full speed towards her. Bellamy.

"No go back! There's too much water it's not going to hold!"

Clarke yelled out so everyone could hear her. People started running back towards the tree still kept running towards her.

"What are you doing?"

Clarke knew Bellamy heard her but he wasn't listening.

"I swear I'm going to kill Finn for leaving you!"

Bellamy noticed Clarke's injury to her leg and so he scooped her up in his arms.

"No you're not."

Clarke had a small smile because knew he wouldn't. Bellamy started running for the trees carrying Clarke. All of a sudden the water crashed into the doors bursting it open. Bellamy continued running until he made it to the edge of the forest. He placed her on the ground and they both collapsed against a tree. They both sat, side by side, in silence as they watched the water gush out of the metal doors that once stood. Clarke intertwined her hands with Bellamy's and rested her head against his shoulder.


End file.
